UNSTOPPABLE VENGEANCE
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: I saw a picture that inspired this, Ron is hunting the villains for hurting KP obviously bad because he is killing them. to find out what read. Rated M for a reason. this bloodfest falls under Hurt/comfort, adventure, friendship, crime, humor, romance and drama among others. Remember I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Kim Possible or anything related. I'm just telling a story not wanting sued

Unstoppable Vengeance

It all started when Kim's foes teamed up, and lured team Possible to a lair then jumped them. Dementor shot Ron several times and they all beat Kim. after both teens lay helpless they started taking turns with Kim. Ron tried to help her, but all he got for his effert was shot again. Shego objected, but backed off when Dementor pointed his gun at her and she was told wach it or she would be next. Shego left after that. thankfully an alarm sounded soon afterwards, and they were still alive GJ saved them.

Once home Kim was in a coma for a week, when she awoke no guy could touch her without her freaking out not even Ron. Ron who had been shot a total of ten times,twice in each arm and leg once in the gut and once in the side of the head, luckily it was just a glancing shot. after Kim woke up and he saw how bad it was for her he snaped insideand checked himself out of the hospital. Everyday he came to check on Kim and everyday Anne noticed he was improving phisically impossible amounts. By the end of the week she was able to go home,but when Ron picked her up to carry her into the house she still cried and shook of fear. that night Ron called Master Sensei and arranged for a trip to Yamanouchi, he left an hour later.

When Ron arrived at the school he told Yori he planed to stay for about a year. When Master Sensei asked What happend Ron told him everything. then the old master said "so you want justice?"

Ron sneared and said "No"

Sensei raised an eyebrow and said "Vengeance?"

Ron smiled evilly saying "And then some."

for the next ten months Ron trained like a man possessed, he sparred with Sensei three hours a day and phisical training six hours. then he trained his skills another six, trained his MMP for five. then used a meditation technique to get eight hours of sleep in four, then he would get up and do it again. to Ron's surprise Sensei trained him personally, and to Sensei's surprise Ron mastered every technique he could teach him in record time.  
While there Sensei also taught Ron practically every style of Kung-Fu, Ninjutsu, Krav-Maga, biofeedback ,and martial weapons.

According to Master Sensei With his mastery over his MMP and being a Ninja GrandMaster he was most likely the most danerous man on the planet add the fact that that Ron used his MMP to help develop his body to superhuman levels meant he even scared Sensei and the ninja councel. as Ron left Yori joined him and Sensei gave him the Lotus Blade(LB) and a key to a storage werehouse. When Ron asked "Why?"

Sensei said "So you two can train in peace and full fill your mission, also so I can send the Lotus Blade with you." as he smiles.

Ron bows then walks over to Yori and says "Well Yori it looks like I'm causing you trouble again, Sorry."

Yori giggles and says "No Ron, I asked Sensie if I could go with you, since he wanted to send the LB, and it would be an honour to be trained by a grand master like you."

Ron says grinning "The honour is mine Yori, now lets get home."

as the two left Sensei said quitely "Now that the Chosen one has accepted his darkside, let us pray he can control it." then makes a few calls to former students and friends around the world, to help the chosen one and keep an eye on him. it started with the werehouse being filled with gear, and it ended with two ninja bodyguards(female) for Kim and one for each member of her family and Ron's.

When they finally reached Middleton they were picked up at the airport by Kim and Anne Possible, Kim came runninng up to Ron and hugged him Anne quickly followed. on the way home they told him and Yori Kim had quit doing missions, Ron said "I understand but if you want to start going on them again, Yori and I will have your back KP." Kim says quitely "I'll think about it."

on the way home they pass a traffic accident, Anne stops to help out. Ron says "this is bad." as he gets out he whips his shirt off and stuns both Possible women and Yori, he then proceeds to rip the roof off a Caddy and then the steering wheel freeing a mom and her baby from the smoking car. he then pushes a full sized 80's van off the road so Anne can take a look at the unconscious driver. Kim and Yori got a couple drunk teens out of a BMW just before Ron kicked it, knocking it over the hill into the creek where it blew up. By the time rescue workers got there the trio saved everyone and Anne had treated most of their wounds, so the four heroes left for home.

once at home everyone could tell Kim had her fire back. she called Wade and told him to reactivate her website, but Ron got her to agree to wait until a year from the day it went down for dramatic effect. Kim agreed it would only be two months and she could use the time to train and maybe learn another style of Kung-Fu and prepare, for her that meant get into shape. after Ron and Yori went home Kim went down to the basement and started working out. When James got home and Anne told him what happend he smiled and said "Good old Ronald got Kimmie-cub back to herself in one day."

meanwhile Ron and Yori went to the werehouse and gathered their gear and took it to Timmothy Norths where he put it n an underground cave under his house called the Ferret hole a place only he and Ron knew about. that night the trio worked updating all the Ferret gear, it was Ron's deal they could use the cave as a base but after Ron graduated he took over as Fearless Ferret. over he next couple weeks they brought Wade, Felix ,Vivian Porter, and the tweebs to the cave blindfolded of course to help. before the site went back up Ron slipped into GJHQ and Dr. Betty Director's office. he sat there grinning until she looked up and shrieked when she saw him. Ron handed her a homemade dinner in a bento box and said "eat up Betty, I made it just for you." she blushed and dug in to the Salisbury steak mashed potatoes and mushroom gravy with fresh sourdough rolls. as she ate Ron said "I need some gear from you Betty, all outdated gadgets and some obsolete vehicles anything you can spare or sale cheap."

Betty said "Basicly you want GJ junk?" with a devilish grin.

Ron Said "I don't like the way that sounds but yeah, we are getting back in the game and need gear to do it right."

Betty said with a smile "you got it handsome." and gives him a wink.

Ron blushes and replys "Now somebody is on their way to a smacked bottom." as he waggles his eyebrows at her causing her to turn candyapple red.

He was lead out by her personally and directed to their salvage yard and disposal werehouse for obsolete field tech. since she kept feeling his muscles on the way out he smacked her bottom as she turned to go back in,and said with a grin "I told you so." only for her to blush even worse this time.

NOTE this is Ron as Badass as they get so be warned when the action gets going it can get bloody and gory and in some cases sick


	2. Killigan and the first mission

UNSTOPPABLE VENGEANCE CH 2

it was three days before the site comes up and Ron was in Scotland, he was hunting Duff Killigan. Ron had been to several pubs asking questions it seemed Duff was well known and feared. Ron however got answers even if he had to beat them out people, of course some of the ladies he charmed into giving him what he wanted. finally he knocked back a few wih Sheamus McCleod who gave him the last piece of information he needed, Mary one of the ladies he was dancing with gave him a ride there in her cab.

once there Ron found Duff had a heavily fortified lair it would take Kim an hour to get to Duff, Ron did it in just over ten minutes. once in Ron set up bombs and disabled security cameras, five minutes later all hell broke loose as they exploded. Duff sent out synthodrones (a gift from Drakken) to find and eliminate the intruders. Ron droped in the middle of them with the Lotus Blade as a seven foot long katana, he does a three-sixty swing and destroys them all, right in front of Duff. He yells some obscenities Ron couldn't understand then starts hitting golf balls at him. Ron evades and cuts off Duffs hands in a single swing. Duff yells but Ron steps in and breaks both legs changing the LB into a sledgehammer. then Ron dislocated Duffs joints slowly and as painfully as possible finally, he took Duff's putter and shoved it up backside the most painfull way possible. Duff screamed and cried but Ron just seemed to be enjoying himself. then he said "Duff you know why you're about to die don't you?"

Duff says "Laddie you're doing this for her for Kim, but you wont kill me it's not in your nature."

Ron snarls growling back "Until you all did that to KP you'ld be right, but now you're dead wrong Bozo."

Duff says "Can't we talk about this?"

Ron ducktapes him to the self destruct bomb and growls "I'm done talking!" then he castrates Duff using the LB as oversized fingernail clippers dull ones at that and feeds it to him then hits the self destuct button on his way out and tosses Duff a pair of clown shoes. the last thing Ron hears before the explosion was Duff saying "Damn the lad is one vicious son of a ..." he was cut off by the kaboom. then Ron went home with a smirk. as Ron flies home he goes over Duffs files he downloaded and some desighns for exploding golf balls, which Ron thought could be put to better use.

it's finally the day the site reactivates, however Wade informed them he changed it to the Unstoppable Team Possible. KP loved it and the new logo, best part was with in an hour they got a mission from GJ to rescue agent Will Du from Drakken. the trio take the mission and Ron suggests Yori back Kim up in taking care of Drakken and the Henchmen and he will deal with Shego. Kim says "Ron Shego is out of your league."

Yori says "Sorry but he is a Kung-Fu master surly this Shego can't be that skilled."

Kim is flabbergasted and asks in disbelief "A Kung-Fu master Ron?"

Ron grins and says sheepishly "Yeah I've actually mastered every style of Kung-Fu." then he hands her a black bodysuit.

Yori tells her "It's a Ronsteel armor suit."

Kim asks "Ron steel?"

Ron explains "It's a synthetic steel I came up with, it may feel like cloth but it will stop a fourty four magnum with armor piercers at point blank range."

Kim says "I'm afraid to ask but is there anything else I should know?"

Ron says "I'm a grandmaster ninja, a multi-billionare, the Fearless-Ferret, and thanks to my MMP I can enhance myself in all kinds of ways, I can even make my IQ over 9,000 (he laughs) sorry couldn't help myself Two-thousand is my max."

Kim laughs saying "Let me get this strait Ron, you are built like a superhero, you're rich, and can make yourself the smartest guy on the planet, tell me why you want to do this again?"

Ron laughs and says "Because my bestfriend Kim Possible wants to and I want to spend time with her, besides what else am I going to do get a fru fru haircut and lots of bling, date models, that would get borring sooner or later."

Kim smiles and punches him in the arm playfully, then runs off to get changed when she gets back they take off in Ron's redesighned hoverjet. they fly for a couple hours near mach two to get to Drakkens island lair,then everyone dives out. Ron however didn't put on his parachute. when they land Kim tells Yori "We need to find Ron he will need help getting down, he always gets caught in trees." Ron runs up and says"Not this time KP."

Kim lead the charge as they snuck past the guards, then to Kims surprise Ron used the LB to cut the gradding in an airvent instead of removing it. when she asked why he pointed out wires,that showed her if he had removed it an alarm would sound and they would get cought. the trio snuck into the dungon. they just got to Will, when in his arrogance he gave them away. moments later they were surrounded by synthodrones. Ron yelled "Hit the dirt everyone!" and turned the LB into the Buster sword from final fantasy seven and in one quick move decapitated all the synthodrones. Kim glared at Will then they headed out the few henchmen they met Kim and Yori took down fast, but at the entrance stood Shego. Shego said "Well Princess you're back this is going to be fun."

Ron says "Actually Hot Stuff you'll be fighting me, and I will have fun whipping your ass." with a smirk.

Shego says "Oh I got chills" then she flares up her hands and adds "that's better."

then she attacks with a high kick Ron ducks and grabbs her leg with both hands,then using a shoulder throw he slams her to the ground and gives her a dirty look. she flips up and comes in with a flurry of punches, Ron dodges everyone of them then pivots around her and smacks her ass, much to everyones surprise then he says "HMM Nice this is one way to whip your ass I like Sweetcheeks." Shego turned fire engine red. She tried to burry him under attack combos but in the end she stood aside her poor tush was blood red and sore she even had tears in her eyes. Ron said "don't move." then he leaned in and kissed her cheek and added "Thank you for your cooperation, beautiful." Will started to protest leaving her when Yori knocked him out with a nerve hold.

Ron picks him up and slings him over his shoulder as they walk outside. they find the hover jet fifty feet above them Kim asks "How are we going to get up there?" Shego says "I'd like to know that myself Princess." only for Yori to grab hold of Ron and him to wrap an arm around Kim then look up and Fly back to the plane. both Shego and Kim fainted from shock.

Note that's one down and he is just getting started. I hope you all are enjoying Ron getting in touch with his inner Zorpox. as always your comments, reviews, tips, and suggestions are welcomed and apreciated. and to those who think this is going to be a harem story with lots of smut you're wrong, there will be very little smut and some swinging but no harem.


	3. Chapter 3

Unstoppable Vengeance ch3

They get home and Kim is storming up to the door yelling "Ron you can fly and didn't tell me why?"

Anne says "Ron I didn't know you're a pilot thats great." as she comes over from working in her rose garden.

Ron laughs as he takes her hand and pulls her close saying "I'm not, she means this." and they take to the air, Anne was thrilled as they flew around the block and as they landed she lost herself and kissed Ron, he fainted and Kim yelled "Mother!" Anne blushed. when James got home he said "Ronald I'm sending you to the farthest blackhole I can Find." then he starts laughing and Anne starts blushing all over again.

that Saterday Betty Director showed up durring the teams weekly sparring session. she decided to test their skill so she challenged Kim then Yori to a match. Both girls pushed Betty but in the end she won, feeling cocky she challenged Ron who accepted then took off his shirt and made a warm spot for Rufus. Betty nearly fell over seeing his chiseled muscles she attacked with a flying roundhouse, only Ron caught her foot in his hand and jerked her upsidedown and spanked her. after she got up she tried a strait kick, he just spun her around and spanked her again. she came in with a hurracarrana but Ron countered by saying "Shouldn't this position be saved for the bedroom?" with that Betty was done her face was as red as her bottom.

Ron then started training the Possibles and Betty to draw out their ki with Yori's help. after a few hours they got the hang of it. Betty freaked out when Ron took her for a short flight around the block. when they landed Betty was all over him, if it wasn't for Yori and the Possible women including Nana who was visiting Ron would of lost more than his pants to Betty. after she calmed down she gave Ron keys to the salvage yard and field tech disposal werehouse. then said "I decided I'll be the field agent you deal with now on." after a couple more hours Ron called it a Day and said "I'll teach you all to fly, we can work on it on Saterdays."

with in a month they all could fly a little, he told them practice and they'll get better. then he started teaching them meditation techniques to enhance themselves mentally and phisically. before Nana went home she loked at Ron and said "Yamanouchi trained." all Ron could do was nod as she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Ron asked "would you like a lift to the airport Nana?" She grinned so he flew her there with Anne and Kim following in the Van with her stuff. when they got there Nana said "Next summer I want to learn to do that." and she hugs Ron as he says "You got it Nana." hugging her back.

the next day at Drakkens new Amazon lair the alarms are going off as all external deffences are being destroyed Drakken sent fifty synthodrones out to stop the intruders but they got took out by razor wire hung infront of the door at neck level,so when they charged out on four wheelers they lost their heads. Same thing happen to a few henchmen who came running out. there was a handfull of little diablos Drakken sent to support his henchmen but they didn't fair any better as they went off line in quick succession. the remaining henchmen could be heard screaming bloody murder as who or whatever was attacking them was torturing them as they killed them. finally there was a repeating thud pounding at the heavy blast doors to the command room, Drakken and Shego watched in horror as dent after dent was put into the heavy blast door. then the pounding stopped and a series of blue flashes appeared and the door fell to peaces. Drakken Yells "It's the buffoon get him"

Shego walks up to Ron and he says "Unless you want another spanking, there is your chair and magazine, use them!" in a no nonesence voice.

Shego yelps and does as he mearly aproaches Dr D when the smurf pulls a colt forty five and shoots Ron twice in the chest. Both villians wet themselves seeing that didn't even slow him down. Drakken tries again only for Ron to cut his trigger fingers off. Drakken screams as Ron knocks him out. then he uses a small robot to hack Drakkens security. after looking at files he yells "Shego get your ass over here." this caused her to soil herself but she did as he said. Ron shows her blueprints to her private quarters, then explains "Shego your room is desighned to gas you and spy on you."

Shego said "No that can't be right, Dr D wouldn't do that to me."

Ron says "I'm sorry, but it is, see for yourself."

he then punched it up showing cameras in her shower and bedroom and a video of Junior having his way with her as she slept from being gased. she just started to cry. Ron comforted her and told her to go clean up. when she got back she found Ron had Drakken stripped down and ducktaped to a chair. Ron turned and smiled saying "Since he did that to you I figure you get to get some payback just don't kill him, that's my job."

Shego asks "how long DR D?"

Drakken asks "What the devil are you talking about?" only for Ron to cue up the video of her in the shower then of Junior having his way with her.

Drakken went snow white and said "Oh that, I can explain that..." as he falls away to rambling.

Ron hands Shego a henchmans stun staff as both grin and Drakken gets real scared as Ron leans the chair foward and Shego shoves it where it was not meant to go. soon Drakken confesses to everything he ever thought about doing. Shego leaves him bruised, burned and a stunn staff up his backside. Ron tells her to get her stuff and he will meet her outside. after she left Ron turned to Drakken and started crushing the mad mans bones with his bare hands, one at a time until they all were crushed except for the ones in the head. then Ron made cuts all over him and hung him over a pool of Bull sharks,he rubbed him down with salt and lemon juice and placed a red rubber nose on him. after chumming the water he castrated Dr D with razor wire and dumped him in the shak tank, then hit the self destruct and walking out.

outside Shego asked "What did you do to Dr D?"

Ron grinned saying "I feed him to the sharks." then gave his Zorpox Booyah laugh.

Shego was scared but asked "What about me?"

Ron stops laughing and says "You can work for me or I can feed you to the sharks." she jumps only for Ron to laugh again. he says " You tried to stop them, I hold you no ill will." Shego smiles as he takes her in his arms and flys her up to a blue Lowardian ship fifty feet above them.

NOTE if I didn't say so earlier this started their freshman year of college. as you can see Ron is getting more sadistic with each new villain. that is two down and now Ron has his old sidekick back and all Drakken's files. REMEMBER as always comments, reviews, tips, suggestions, and all else are welcomed and appreciated


	4. Fisk

MONKEY FIST

The next morning Ron and Shego are at Tim North's Mansion. Ron told her she needed to hide out here for two reasons, one was to protect Tim and his base, the second nobody would look for her there. Ron said "Look Shego Mr. North is a good friend and he needs a bodyguard, I'll pay you five grand a week cash, ten if you let him call you Ferret Girl and once in a while wear the costume."

Shego says "for ten grand a week I'll run around in the mask and high heel boots and nothing else, by the way you can call me Sheila." then kisses him on the cheek, then adds "for that kind of money I'd be nice to Princess."

Ron says "You know if I had another ten Gs on me I'd pay to see you in the just the mask and boots." with a sly grin and raised eyebrow.

Sheila playfully slaped his arm saying " now who's asking for a spanking." then they laugh before Ron kisses her cheek and says "Goodbye"

over the next week Ron, Wade, Felix, and the tweebs came up with new battlesuits for not only Kim, Yori, and Ron but also new Fearless Ferret and Ferret Girl suits even Rufus got one though his was a Robo-exosuit the Iron Ferret. Ron also developed a skin cream that would give Sheila a normal skin tone. when she asked why he told her to help her hide, and he knew it bothered her. Ron also gave her a new ID he worked up, it was her name but four years younger. this got him another kiss when she commented on the age he said " sorry I know you're younger than that, but I though if I add two years it would help throw them off, I guess I could have taken them off."

a few days later the team got new battlesuits and personal rides, all were converted to a hybrid then modified by Felix and the tweebs except for Ron's Dalorian which he modified himself basing the look off the one in Back To The Future. Kim got a Hummer, Yori a Trans-am, and Sheila got a black Viper with neon green raceing stripes and lighting. to everyones surprise Ron went as far as make his Dalorian fly like in the movies. Ron said "I don't got the Flux compacitor figured out yet, but I will... in time." this got the girls to laugh but Wade and Felix felt he was serious.

Saterday came and Betty stopped by, She almost didn't reconize Sheila. Ron however convenced her she was wrong as he pulled a photo of Shego out and pointed out all the differances. When Betty asked why he had a picture of Shego, he said "I got pictures of the hottest women I know usually at embarassing moments, You want to see you at Sullivan's last Friday night?" Betty turned four shades of red and said "NO Please don't, fine you win."

Kim showed up about the time Betty was telling Ron and Sheila about Killigan and Drakken. Kim said "That was just brutal, even they didn't deserve that."

Ron said "I got to disagree, I think they got what they deserved after what they did to you KP."

Sheila adds "Who knows who else they hurt."

Betty says "True but you can't take the law in your own hands."

Ron says "what makes you think it wasn't a rival?"

Betty said "well there is a guy called Jester we hear rumors about." then she gets up and says "I got to go, bye guys."

After Betty left, Wade called saying the whole team was invited to Yamanouchi ASAP. Yori asked Sheila and Timothy North to come along as well. they both accepted and within an hour they were on the way at mach three in a heavy transport hoverjet. this jet carried their battle gear and vehicles. the hoverjet itself could transform into a giant robot suit Rufus could control by hooking his Iron Ferret suit up to it. this gave the little guy a lot of fire power not to mention size and brut force. on the way Ron and Wade perfected a youth ray gun and used it on Mr. North, turning him to about thirty. this caused Sheila to drool a little, then Ron made her twenty-one. When they got there Ron couldn't help but to laugh at Master Sensei who was starstruck being a huge Fearless Ferret fan. afer things calmed down Ron used the Ray to make Sensei thirty too, he was thrilled. later Ron caught the two sparring and Tim wasn't doing to bad.

the team spent the week at the school defending it from Monkey Fist and his hoard of ninjas and an army of monkey ninjas. to everyones surprise Tim used a style based on the mongoose aswell as Dragon style Kung-fu, between the two styles he could disable an eight man team with ease. Wave after wave assulted the shcool, but if the students didn't stop them our heroes did. in the end it came down to one fight and Ron didn't even get to enjoy it himself. The Fearless Ferret verses Monkey Fist. Monty thought it would be easy until Ferret rolled foward and broke Monty's knees with a double stomp move, followed by a stike to the sternum and an elbow right between the eyes breaking the nose and blackening the eyes. lucky for him his monkeys got him out of there. the next day the team went home but not before Ron mentioned Nana to Sensei who gulped hard.

on the way home North sparred with everyone and to their surprise he beat everyone but Ron. so Ron made him Twenty-five and, he and Wade made Timothy new leagal ID for that age. When they got home Tim said he planned to stay the Fearless Ferret for now, Ron said "If you ever need us just call." then they all drove home. however Sheila went home with Ron since Mr. North could take care of himself better than she could.

two weeks later Shego runs into Monty Fisk in England. as he passes her in the park, she grabs him and says in a panic "Fisk we are in trouble, after what we did a year ago he is really pissed"

Fisk says "Yeah yeah he beat me a couple weeks ago, well actually it was that damned ferret-man whatever." trying to brush her off.

Shego going crazy eyed almost growls out "You don't get it, Killigan, Drakken they're dead. he killed them savagely, brutally maimed them. Look You've been warned I'm getting out of here." and she run off.

around the corner Ron cought her and kissed her saying "You should have been an actress." earning him a smile.

that night Lord Monty Fisk has all the security his title and money can get plus his Monkey ninjas, but it wasn't enough. he still awoke tied up with Ron standing over him Lotus blade in hand. when he cried out for security Ron informed him they were all sleeping, at least that was what the Bobbies(english police) were doing, the mercs not so much. then Ron started a music box that kept playing Pop goes the weasel a traditional english song over and over. Monty looked confused until it came to the part that goes "Pop goes the weasel" at this point Ron changed the LB into a warhammer and smashed a bone. then Ron would dance around him until that part again and Ron would smash a bone and laugh as he start to dance again, he did this for over an hour before the ammusement wore off and he said "Okay I'm getting bored, you know why I'm doing this don't you Bonzo?"

Monty answered "What we did over a year ago."

Ron smiled saying "Bingo Bonzo." then he took the warhammer to Fisk's testicals then shifted the LB to hedge clippers and cut off his manhood.

then Ron said "You wanted my sword, let me give it to you!" and he drove the LB through fisks neck then twisted it and said "Nah I changed my mind I'll keep it" as he pulled it out and swung the blood off, then snuck out leaving a little hat on fisks head.

Ron met Sheila a mile away, they beamed up to a blue Lowardion battleship and flew home. on the way home they got drunk and had a major make out session. when they got to Ron's they stumbled up to his bed loosing clothes on the way, but ultimatly crashed on his bed together. when they woke up in he morning they were in their undies with Sheila laying on Ron and he had one hand on her butt and the otherbetween her shoulders. they felt safe and content to stay there until Sheila blushes and says "I guess little Ron isn't so little." with her eyes comically wide.

Ron now blushed and replied with a kiss and said "do you really want to findout now, or do you want to get a shower and some waffles?"

She gets up and says "Fine I'll get a shower." as she leaves she stops and says "Princess is lucky to have someone care for her as much as you do, I wish I had someone care for me as much as you do for her."

Ron said "You do, me. That's why the Seniors are next."

NOTES Well guys what did you think? I bet Monty never thought he would be beat to death by a game of pop goes the weasel. By the way Kim starts dating again in the next chapter and Ron and Sheila become official too. As always comments and reviews, tips and suggestions all are not only welcome but also appreciated

also Note to clear any confusion when I put LB I mean Lotus Blade if a character has it in their line they are actually saying Lotus Blade not calling it LB. while I figured most of you could figure that out I decided to state it for Clutch28 who didn't get it. Sorry for the inconvenience folks


	5. Seniors

THE SENIORS

Sheila Says "so the Seniors are next?" with an evil grin and gleam in her eye.

Ron says "Yeah you can come with me if you think you can handle it."

she snorts and replys " you aren't that scary."

Ron just brings up a video he has of his vengeance and Sheila nearly pukes then he says "And I got something special planed for Junior." with a look in his eyes tha would make an army hide in fear. Sheila decided to go so Ron began her training. over the next month he trained her in ninja infiltration techniques. With Yori's help she was equel to a third year student of Yamanouchi, on the other hand thanks to Sheila training with her and hours of sparring Yori reached a new level in which she could project her attacks. both ladies learned how to enhance their healing and poison resistances. they were about to go after the Seniors when the Ron factor kicked in and they got a mission to go after Frugal Lucre AKA Francis Lurman. Ron got Yori to take Rufus in his Iron Ferret suit and back KP up, while he and Sheila took care of another sitch.

Kim and Yori used the hoverjet to fly to Miami and Kim's Hummer to track him down. they finally cornered him in a Smarty Mart, where he was going to use a can of peaches to blackmail the world for a dollar a person. However Rufus blasted the can causing it to explode in his hand destroying the barcode in the process and his hand. Betty told them not to worry any police force would have done worse, like shot him in the head.

Meanwhile Ron and Shego were diving out of Ron's blue warship Warstorm, over the Seniors' island, neither one bothering to put on a parachute. when they land they decide fuck it, and she blows up the wall with her enhanced plasma powers. the two make their way past the gator pits, through the laser gauntlet and finally they reach the Seniors in the op center. it was there father and son got knocked out by the vengful couple.

when they awoke they saw two people with some nasty toys and bad attitude. when their vision cleared they saw it was Ron and Shego. before they could say a word Ron played the footage of Kim bein Raped and then of Shego being molested in her sleep by Junior in her own room. Ron walked over with a sadistic smile and said "Junior do you know how they cured the clap in the old west? NO, I'll tell you they took a red hot needle and stuck it right up your urthra, then they pulled it out quickly." Ron holds up a croche needle and adds"Granted they weren't this big but it'll do." he says with a sneer.

between the smell and Junior's screams Senior looses his lunch and Shego gags. Junior beggs "No more please ,I'm sorry ,I'm sorry ,Please no more." as he starts to cry.

Shego walks up ignights one hand then says "my turn , turn your head and cough for me." as she reaches down and squeezes then slaps him across the face with her hand still incased in plasma.

Ron growls "What's wrong Junior I thought you liked to play doctor, not as much fun when you're the patient?"

Shego says "well doctor any other proceedures we should do ?"

Ron smirks saying "well nurse he could use an enema after all he is full of himself." they use a water hose that would make a small fire hose for that, then test his reflexes with a twenty pound sledgehammer. Ron tells him to watch his finger and plucks his eyes out, soon Shego gets tired of playing around so Ron castraites him then rips out his heart and feeds it to him. then he walks over to Senior who is crying and says "I'm sorry but he got what he deserved, and if you hadn't done that to KP I would let you go, because I actually like you ,so your death will be quick." then he ducktapes him to the self destruct. Senior asks "just one thing Ronald ,what is up with my clown face paint and Juniors clown suit?" Ron smiles "it's all part of my calling card as Zorpox the Jester." Shego pales at the very mention of Zorpox but she still hits the self destruct as Ron and Senior say their goodbyes to one another then she and Ron fly back to Warstorm.

again on the way home they got drunk and made out going farther than they intended, but thanks to their powers they stopped at third base and woke up in bed together again. Ron was in his boxers and Sheila in just her panties. after Yori woke them and went to work at Smarty Mart the lovebirds sat down for a long overdue talk. Ron said "Sheila I owe you an appalogy, everytime we drink we end up in bed together. I know we havn't done anything, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I'm sorry"

Sheila tears up seeing him tear up and says "Ron you don't owe me a thing, I think I love you and wouldn't mind if we did go all the way."

Ron replys "Well I know I love you, I'm just not ready yet, sorry."

Sheila kisses him saying "It's okay I'll wait." and with that Ron kisses her with such passion she melts into the couch with him as they watch a Fearless Ferret mini marathon.

an hour later Kim comes by to shock them with her good news. a knock at the door has the couple scramble for their clothes, finally Ron answers it "hey KP what's up?" he says as he straitens his green T-shirt.

Kim says "I just wanted to share my news." then seeing Sheila in Ron's jersey she adds "But I see You got some news of your own."

Busted the lovebirds blush. Kim smiles saying "I just started dateing again."

Ron smiles and says "That's great KP, who is it? Please tell me it's not Mankey again, anybody but Monkey boy." in a growing panic.

Kim laughs and says "No it's not Josh , it's Bonnie."

Ron gets a puzzled look on his face and asks "Bonnie, Bonnie who?"

Kim gives him a look of disbelief and said "Bonnie Rockwaller"

Ron smiles and huggs her saying "That's great Kim,I'm happy for you, as long as you're happy." then he adds "But you just better keep your hands off my girlfriend, there will be no Kigo here."

Kim looked at him puzzled until she looked over at Sheila who lit her right hand and laughed, then kim laughed and the three started talking about going on a double date in the near future.

NOTE am I the only one who felt watching the series Ron and Senor Senior Senior were almost friends, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry Ron wasn't as fun loving and Crazy as usual but he had to hold the Jester back or he would have scared Shego off and we can't have that, then Kim and Bonnie as a couple, who would of thought that would happen? well as usual all reviews, comments, tips, suggestions, and so forth are welcomed and appreciated until next time this is Kakerot Bardockson saying "Read responsibly" wait that's not it oh yeah "may you have a day of joy and good cheer"


	6. Motor Ed

MOTOR ED

NOTE I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to it. now on with the story

that evening Ron and Sheila picked up Kim and Bonnie and they went to the Lotus blossom, a fancy Japanese restaurant that had a two month waiting list, but Ron got them right in. Bonnie asked how he did it only for him to say "It was easy I own it Bon-Bon." after dinner they went to the only drive in Ron knew was left. when they got there it was classics night so they showed Grease and Grease 2. after that they went to Ron's to play in his huge hot tub have a few drinks.

the next morning Kim and Bonnie woke up in each others embrace while Ron and Sheila woke with a video camera pointed at their bed and Sheila had a red and tender butt. Ron made a buffet breakfast and they all ate Rufus though kept looking at them all like they were crazy. after she ate Bonnie asked if they could train her to help on missions, so they worked it out so they could.

That eveningBonnie got her first lessons in Muay Thai from Shego and Capoeira from Ron ,then Yori trained her in stealth and meditation. to everyones surprise Bonnie was a fast learner when it came to fighting, not so much for stealth. with them all training her at the end of the month she was about as good as a second year Yamanouchi student and she could float (not fly yet). everyone was proud of her especially Kim.

Ron was finishing a Krav-Maga lesson with Bonnie when the call came in, Wade informed them Motor Ed and his crew just stole a collection of 80's tv and movie cars and the team was called in to stop them. they all loaded up in the hoverjet and took off for Las Vegas, thirty minutes later they slowed from mach four to mach one as they approached Vegas soon they saw Ed and his Crew. as they fly over the cars they all bail out to stop Ed and his crew. Ron flys into the General Lee's window like a Duke boy and knocks Ed out, then pulls over. Shego lands in the Magnum pi Ferrari passengers seat and ignights her hands the thug just pulls over nice and easy. Kim helps Bonnie and they enter the A-Team van Kim knocks out the Driver and pulls over while Bonnie deals with the other two goons. the first gets a flurry of kicks that not only knock the wind out of him but also dislocated his knees, the second took a reverse elbow to the jaw then she pinned him by the throat to the van wall using her foot, Yori opens the door to KITT and throws the driver out as she takes the wheel. after they return the cars and get their pictures taken wih them they go out to celabrate.

the next morning Ron wakes up in the hot tub with all three girls and the security tape while hot showed nothing more than them having fun and drinking and making out a little bit more than they should as they watch and see Ron with Kim and Shego with Bonnie making out then it was Kigo and Ron/Bon. Ron pulled the disk out and tossed it in the air as Shego blasted it, then they agreed they would never speak of it again. Five minutes later Sheila asked Bonnie "who do you think is the best kisser?" then she said "personally I think Ron is but Kim's pretty good herself." Ron started laughing and soon everyone was.

about a week later Motor Ed was let out on a technicality. that night in his salvage yard Ron caught him and knocked him out. when Ed woke up he was in a clown car in a car crusher all duck taped up. Ron said "Dude you are seriously going to die in a clown car, seriously."

Ed yells back "Bro that is so not cool, seriously!" as he tries to wiggle free.

Ron says "Cool ,you want cool, this is seriously cool bro, seriously." as he leaps foward and gives Ed a Mohawk.

Ed screams and cries "seriously don't mess with the du bro, seriously!"

Ron asked "Do you know why I'm going to kill you Ed?"

Ed started to shake his head then realized and said "For what we did a year and a half ago to Red, seriously bro I don't blame you for wanting Vengeance, you have every right to it."

Ron looked at him then said "Why couldn't you think of that then Ed?"

Ed said "I did that's why I didn't take a turn with her, hell Shego and I even treated your wounds after you passed out, I even called in GJ and nearly got cought seriously bro."

Ron blinked and said "I can call Shego, and if your lying well you are in a car crusher." Ron calls Sheila and she conferms his story.

Ron then says "So Ed need a job it pays well and you get to build and modify vehicles."

Ed says "Seriously you're not going to kill me I'll take it."

Ron says "I would like for you to apologize to KP and tell her your story."

the next day the two are at KP's and Ed did just as Ron asked, Kim not only accepted his apology but told him the docters said if her and Ron hadn't there when they did they wouldn't have made it so Ed saved their lives, she even hugged him for it. as the two men left Ron turned to Ed and said "Thanks for doing that Ed and thanks for not mentioning last night, and sorry about the hair."

ED said "that's why you pay me the big bucks, and as for the hair I kind of like it, seriously." with a grin.

Ron grins back saying "You got it bro, seriously." then they laugh until Ron tosses him keys to his own General Lee, stunning the gearhead. Ron added "seriously that's one talk I don't want to have with KP or GJ. hope you enjoy your new wheels bro, seriously." Ed just grinned and started air guitaring.

that night Ron and Sheila went on a double date with Kim and Bonnie. during dinner Ron proposed to Shego who accepted right away, and later Kim and Bonnie decided to move in together as soon as they could find a place so Ron asked them to move into his mansion with him and Sheila. they agreed and he got burried in kisses. that night they went back to Ron's and celebrated with way too much to drink. in the morning all four woke up in bed together naked. Ron had Shego on one side while Bonnie was on the other and Kim was straddling him, so he woke up to three pairs of breasts in his face. as they got up Ron said "What happend?" only for a very annoyed Rufus to answer "HNK, orgy look video hnk, naughty naugty." then he hit the play button on the remote and ran out. as the four watched it they began to make comments or jokes but in the end they decided it looked like fun and they would have to try it again when they weren't drunk.

over the next few days the girls moved in and Ron soon wanted to cry. everytime they went through the house they only wore sexy little outfits if anything Ron finally said "Ladies I love you but if this was anime I'd have bleed to death by now ." when he cought them all sun bathing by the pool in the nude.

Note surprise Ed lives, and Bonnie joined the team and I am going to repeat this is not a harem, it is however two couples who like to have fun together as always all reviews comments tips and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated hope you enjoyed and come back for more.


	7. DEMENTOR

DEMENTOR

NOTE well this is it guys the last chapter I'm sorry to say, but if you like Ron in this you may want to check out Zorpox the Jester when I'm done and put it up here until then enjoy

Over the next three months Ron and Ed build a Super Urban Assult Vehical (SUAV) based off a comination Sherman Tank and the Michel Keaton Batmobile. While Ron and Shego made wedding plans, they still went on missions with Kim and Bonnie or the cheer squad as the soon to be married couple liked to call them. even though they liked group fun time as they called it usually the couples did there own thing, like Kim and Bonnie liked to dance at clubs while Ron and Sheila liked to watch movies and Anime in the theater room or spar a couple rounds in the gym.

A month after the SUAV was complete Wade called Dementor just stole GJ's Mega Gravity Cannon and was threatening to use it on Various world capitols and they wanted the team to stop him and get it back. Kim said "Okay they can count on us." then Ron opened his comm and said "Betty I know you're listening, when we get back you and I are going to have a Long talk."then he closed his comm.

an hour later they were heading to Dementors at mach five point five. Ed asked "how are we going this fast without being squashed aginst the back wall?" Ron said "Inertial dampeners like on Star Trek." when they arrived they broke into teams. Ron and Yori snuck in from the Front, while KP and Shego took the back, Ed and Bonnie stayed in the SUAV for backup if needed.

inside was all quite until Dementor found himself traped by four people coming out of four differant vents surrounding him When he reached for his gun Ron dislocated his hand and wrist and Kim kicked him in the groin three or four times causing everyone to laugh and chant "Do it again!" repeatedly. then Ron used Dementor's comm to call GJ and tell them to come get him, Betty was thrilled the Cannon was still in one peace. her grin left her face when Ron walked by it and disappeared then reappeared holding the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer It's one and only power source. Then Ron tossed it up and made numerous slices with the Lotus Blade, effectivly turning it to tin confetti.

When GJ got there Betty was Pissed about the PDVI, then she saw Ron smile as the lair was disintegrated by a blue light as a blue Lowardian battleship flew down. Ron walked up to her grinning and whispered in her ear, she turned snow white and calmed down as Ron gave his BOOYAH Zorpox laugh. this terrafied her Kim and most of all Shego. then the ship beamed his team up all but him.

on the ship the team meet Warstorm the ships AI. it explains it was a gift to Ron from the Lowardians as a token of friendship. it was desighned to aid and support him. it told then thanks to him allowing it to put a chip in his head it can give him any info he needs that is stored in it's memory banks, he can also mentally command it and they were perfectly safe.

Back on the ground Ron starts glowing as he takes down one agent after another, to the tune the smurfs always sang. Betty didn't know if she should laugh or cry as Ron skiped around knocking out her agents and dodging bullets. after he knocked out all the agents hat didn't get shot by other agents it was just him and Betty who wets herself as he walks up to her. he then grabbs her and she craps herself as he leans in and looks dead in her eye he says "Betty weapons like that are off limits next one I findout about I'll not only own your ass I'll hand it to you!" then he beams up and they go home.

That night Ron set Ed up with Vivian Porter a Robotic engineer who was a fifteen on a scale of one to ten. to everyones shock they hit it off Ron just said he knew they would. Ron let Ed use a hovercar Ron desighned that transformed into a robotic suit. when the night was over Vivian asked Ed when they could go out again. when Ed told Ron how well it went Ron was actually happy for him, after Ed left Ron turned and said "I told you, pay up ladies."

A week later Dementor is broken out of prison and back at his lair, when out of nowhere Ron steps out of the shadows and severs his trigger fingers. Dementor howls with pain but Ron knocks him out. when he wakes up he is in full clown attire little hat, big shoes, shiny red rubber nose super glued on, and facepaint being tatooed on jailhouse style. when Ron finished he asked "Does your face hurt cause it's killing me." and he laughs. then he stops dead and says viciously "but I'll kill you first." then he starts laughing again. By this time Dementor don't know what to do so he makes a vailed threat, at which time Ron forces him to swallow an oval device the size of a prune. once in his stomach it is desolved spilling it's contents out mixing with the hydrocloric acid of the stomach making it react like mentose and cola only green. Ron yells "cool projectile vomit. say can you turn your head all the way around too?"

After dementor stops Ron shows him the footage of what hey did to Kim. Dementor said "so what you can't do anything this is my home country I got immunity." Ron sneers and says in a venomus tone "It's just been revoked" as he takes jumper cables and conects them to Dementor's nuts. as dementor gets a charge out of that Ron takes a baseball bat to the mad mans joints as he sang hi ho. when he stops Dementor says "Okay you happy, can you let me go now? it's not like you can kill me it's not in your nature heir Stoppable."

Ron turns to look him in the eye scaring him shitless as Ron gowls "Tell that to your friends I already visited you oompa loompa!"

Dementor got it now as he said "Killigan, Drakken, Fisk, and the Seniors that was you?"

Ron says "No they did it to themselves when they touched her just like you, only you shot me ten times."

Dementor asks "what does that mean?"

Ron says "It means I am really pissed off!" as a blue glow shines from his eyes as he does every torturous act he had come up with and ending with Ron driving a sixteen penny nail through Little Dementor and a 600lbs log of english oakthen he gives Dementor a letter opener and hits the self destruct leaving the pint sized mad man with a choice. Dementor just cut himself free when the whole place goes up in flames with the would be dictator.

the next day Ron and Sheila's wedding announcment makes the news, so does Dementor's death. Betty wants to investigate suspecting Ron but she is shut down because not only does she have no proof but no country wants Warstorm to vaporize their capital or make the Lowardian's idol angery.  
besides they were all sure it was the Jester, Ron was just too nice of a guy to be so Vicious and cruel.

A week later Ron and Sheila were married, and on their honeymoon. three weeks later they got back only to get a call from Wade, turns out GJ was at it again they built a new more powerful gravity cannon. He then tells Ron that they had plans to his mega weather generator. Ron in turn contacted Warstorm and the next day not only was the information released to the press who had a field day with it but GJHQ was utterly wiped off the face of the planet. in light of that and that evidence it had done illeagal weapons research and development it was disbanded and the councel was brought up on charges. Betty herself narrowly avoided jail time.

a week later Ron went before he UN with a plan to build a new agency that was accountable to the United Nations That did what GJ was supposed to have done without political agendas or a power mad councel. he said he wanted to create a unit of specialists with custom arms and armor, vehicals, the whole nine yards so they can take on the threats Team Possible used to as well as new bigger threats including alien invasion and with Warstorm they had a good frontline defence. a decision was made in an hour, they accepted his plan.

Within a month Betty was working for Ron and his unit Logistical OperationsTactical United Stratagem or LOTUS. it did all Ron said it would and it's first week WEE got taken down in the second they found a BEBE hive and thanks to Vivian they reprogramed them to help humanity. in the third they busted Will Du and Adrena lyn for trying to steal the sword of Miyamoto Musashi.

Kim and Bonnie soon got married but still once a week the house mates got together for group fun time. Kim never did findout about Ron's Vengeance, it was better that way in the end Ron got his Vengeance, got his girl, gets to see his best friend happy with the girl she loves everyday, and to top it off the three of them are expecting beween six and eight months, all Ron can think is "I'm going to need a bigger house."

Note I just want to thank everyone who left me a comment or review some of you have given me a lot to think about and even sparked an idea for another story I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it and as always all comments reviews and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.


End file.
